Futa Hilda's Unova Adventure
by SinMix
Summary: Hilda and her friends are heading out on a Pokemon journey, but there is one thing about Hilda that will make her journey far different to any regular Pokemon adventure... (contains futanari, yuri and Human x Pokemon)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfic conatins sexual content including futas and other fetishes, if that's not your thing then don't read!**

"Oooh yes! Come on!" Hilda exclaimed, she had to hurry before her friends arrived. "This is such a bad idea, I just couldn't wait any longer." Hilda had just recently turned 16 and would today be leaving on her very own Pokemon journey across the Unova region, along with her friends Bianca and Cheren. It was now common for Unovan people in their teens to set out on their first journeys, however, there was one thing about Hilda that was very uncommon. "AHHH YES!" the young trainer screamed as she came hard onto her bed sheets, her hard 8 inch penis twitching and spasming as it released a large amount of semen all over the bed. Yes, Hilda was in fact a futa, meaning she was a girl who was born with both sexual organs, a penis and vagina. She'd heard that there were quite a few girls like her in the Unova region but she had never met another futa besides her mother.

"Phew, just in time," Hilda panted in between heavy breaths, her DD breasts heaving like they were alive and trying to escape her sweaty body.  
With just enough time to have a quick shower, get dressed and throw her sheets into the always large laundry pile in the corner of her room, Hilda was ready and waiting as her friends arrived.

Despite most futas usually choosing to wear baggy clothing that would be both more comfortable and less revealing, Hilda had always been a fan of shorts, particularly short, tight and trendy blue ones like she wore now, they didn't provide much discomfort and kept her 'extra part' hidden as long as she didn't have a boner, plus they showed off her long legs and perky ass. Hilda also wore a white tee that barely concealed her chest, a black sleeveless jacket and her lucky white and pick hat.  
After exchaning greetings with Hilda's mother, Hilda's friends climbed the stairs and joined her in her bedroom. Bianca walked with a clumsy bounce in her step, while Cheren remained calm and walked behind was strange for Bianxca to be on time for once, Cheren often mocked her for 'having no sense of time'.  
"I can't believe we're finally getting our own Pokemon!" Bianca exclaimed, doing a slight dance. Cheren simply turned his head to Hilda's desk, "I presume they are in that box?" he asked. "Correct," smiled Hilda in reply as they walked over to the neglected package, which reminded Hilda why she had been masturbating in the first place... Professor Juniper.

"I guess since they were delivered here, Hilda should get first pick," said Cheren, "Yeah, makes sense to me," agreed Bianca cheerfully. Hilda was slightly shocked at this, she was expecting a big argument over who got to pick first. "Oh, um thanks," she stuttered as she stepped forward and opened the box. Inside were 3 shiny Poke Balls, containing either Snivy, Oshawott or Tepig, Hilda and her friends had been fortunate enough to meet the starter Pokemon earlier that week so she had already been able to make up her mind. She confidently reached into the box and selected the Poke Ball containing the water type Pokemon Oshawott. "Oooh good choice!" Bianca said excitedly, while Cheren remained cool with a smirk on his face, "I knew you'd pick that one," he said confidently. Hilda just smiled at them, she was more excited than she had ever been in her life.  
Bianca then chose Snivy with Cheren following with Tepig, claiming it was the one he had wanted from the start, although Hilda was sure Snivy would have been a lot more compatible with Cheren's battle style and compatibility, as well as having a clear type advantage over Hilda's Oshawott (Hilda was sure Cheren considered her his main rival, it had been that way since they were both young).

After making the poor decision of battling their Pokemon inside Hilda's room, she found herself victorious both times, her Oshawott seemed to have some serious attack power, her tackles being stronger than both the other 2 starters. It was definitely worth messing up her room for.  
"Osha!" the young female Pokemon yelled in delight after defeating Cheren's Tepig. "Amazing!" Hilda said running over and hugging the little otter, even more pumped for her journey now and she already felt really close with her starter Pokemon before they had even left the house.  
"We better go apologise to Hilda's mom for the mess before we go to the lab," grimaced Cheren. "Yeeeaaahhh," replied Bianca, "I really didn't expect our Pokemon to be this strong already. Sorry Hilda!"  
"It's all good!" she happily replied, returning Oshawott to her Poke Ball, "Now let's hurry up and start this adventure!"

 **-So this is my first attempt at a Pokemon fanfiction, not much M rated stuff yet as this was kind of an introduction but there will be a lot more and I'll try my best to update this frequently. Any feedback is appreciated!-**


	2. Chapter 2

After saying their goodbyes to their families, Hilda, Bianca and Cheren arrived at the Nuvema Town Pokemon Laboratory, ready to meet Professor Juniper and finally set out on their long awaited journeys. After battling and bonding with her Oshawott, the reality of what was happening was finally sinking into Hilda's brain and was overwhelmed with excitement.  
With Cheren confidently leading the way, they entered the Lab, it was only 1 story and half of it was used as the Professor's home and office, so it was quite small and cozy compared to most other labs, and was definitely not what the young trainers were expecting.

After entering the lab section of the building through the glass double-doors, the trainers were greeted by a young female aide who looked to be the same age as them. She had tanned skin, warm brown eyes, long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore a typical scientist uniform like all of Professor Juniper's aides. She ran over to Hilda with a wide smile on her face. "Hiya!" she exclaimed loudly, "You must be the newbies~" she sang. "Umm... yes we are the new trainers," Cheren replied seemingly taken aback by this unexpected greeting.  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Konani! Are you all excited to get your Pokemon?!"  
"Actually we already have them," Bianca corrected, clumsily rummaging through her bag to find her Snivy's Poke Ball, "See!" she said, finally displaying it. "We're here to see the Professor, she had some important information to give us before we left." added Cheren "Is she here?" Hilda added, she knew the Professor was often out doing field research rather than remaining confined to her lab. "She sure is! I'll take you to her right away, I'm sure you're all super eager to get going haha!"  
Konani set off down the corridor at a brisk pace, tailed by Bianca with Cheren and Hilda lagging casually behind.  
"She seems a bit much," murmured Cheren.  
Hilda shrugged, "I like her, besides she's hardly worse than Bianca," she joked.  
"Good point." sighed Cheren.

As they walked, Hilda couldn't help but check out the asses of the girls as they walked in front. For most of her teen years Hilda had been unsure of her sexuality but over recent months she'd come to realise that she was a lesbian... and a pretty lewd one too, but nobody had to know that.  
She loved the curves of Bianca's body, her large, bouncy chest, how her slim waist expanded into voluptuous hips and large sexy ass, but as they were close friends Hilda had never tried to 'make a move' on her.  
Konani on the other hand was a slim build, it was clear that she tried to stay in shape from her figure and Hilda just found her cute overall; too bad they were leaving today so she couldn't get to know her better.  
"Alright, this way cuties~" announced Konani as they arrived in the back room of the lab. Shiny machinery adorned the walls and Hilda quickly spotted Professor Juniper sat at a desk in the back corner, humming a tune as she sorted through some items. "Hi Professor! You have some visitors!" said Konani, who seemed more excited than the trainers.  
The Professor turned around and her face instantly lit up with a warm smile as she stood up to greet the 3 trainers. "Hello, nice to meet you, I am Professor Juniper." she said happily. "Nice to meet you too!" replied Bianca, accompanied by nods from Hilda and Cheren. Juniper then turned to Konani who now carried a tray with the items the Professor had been organising. "And this is Konani, she is an aide worker from the Alola region who has been helping me with my recent research." Juniper then took the items from the tray, they included a Pokedex, a Town Map and some Poke Balls. Juniper began asking the trainers questions about what Pokemon they had chosen, whether they were interested in using a Pokdedex and how ready they felt for their journey, but Hilda quickly drifted off. Juniper wore her lab coat wide open, revealing a shirt that showed off a generous amount of cleavage and a very short skirt that showed off her long beautiful legs, she was one of the sexiest people Hilda had ever known and she was captivated by her beauty, and just nodded along to the questions while barely listening (luckily she already knew how a Pokedex worked). Suddenly, Hilda snapped out of her daydream as the Professor handed her the designated items, and she knew from the mischievous look in her emerald eyes that she had been caught staring, and Konani's giggle implied that she saw too. In response Hilda lowered her hat over eyes and looked down, pretending to inspect the Pokedex, which she was surprised to see had a much cooler design than Pokedex's she had previously seen.  
"Alright, now with the boring stuff out of the way, how about we head out onto Route 1 and I'll show you how to catch a Pokemon," smiled the Professor, leading them out of the lab. "Good luck!" Konani yelled after them to which Hilda and Bianca replied with a "Thank you!"

It was already mid-afternoon when the trainers and the Professor reached Route 1, on the northern outskirts of Nuvema Town. It didn't take Juniper long to located a wild Patrat that was doing a poor job of scouting the area, and she sent out her Minccino to battle it. "Aww, so cute!" Bianca said. "Yeah it's adorable," agreed Hilda while Cheren just gave an uninterested "hmph" and rolled his eyes, he'd never had an eye for anything cute in Hilda's opinion.  
Juniper managed to attack and capture the Patrat with ease, all whilst calmly giving instructions to the 3 novice trainers. Although they had all seen this process before, it was nice to be refreshed on how to catch Pokemon and Hilda already felt more confident about it.  
"And that is how it's done." said Juniper collecting the Patrat's Poke Ball. "Now if you don't have anymore questions, I'll head over the Accumula Town and meet you all there, as I have a few more important things I need to show you before your journey's begin."

After the Professor left, Bianca came up with the idea that the 3 trainers should compete to see who could catch the most Pokemon before they reached Accumula Town. Hilda thought it was a great idea but Cheren disagreed, "I do not have much interest in the Pokemon in this area, I'd prefer to save my Poke Balls."  
"Sounds like you're just scared of losing," taunted Hilda, which surprisingly was enough to convince him, and with that, the competition was on!

Underestimating the strength of her Oshawott, the water type quickly took down the first few Patrat Hilda came across, and learned the move Water Gun in the process. However, both her and her Pokemon were beginning to grow tired and Hilda was considering just giving up and going straight to Accumula Town; but as she neared the Route exit, another Pokemon leapt out of the tall grass, it was a Lillipup.  
"Hey there. Aren't you a little cutie," Hilda said, before sending out her Oshawott. "Ok girl, we've got this one in the bag (literally I hope)."  
"Osha!" she agreed.  
It was a tough battle, the Lillipup was fast and able to dodge Water Gun's easily before tackling Oshawott hard. Hilda soon learned she had to wait until Lillipup came in closer, and as it went for another Tackle, Hilda waited before calling the command at just the right time, and Oshawott scored a direct hit as water blasted Lillipup in the face. Reacting quickly, Hilda launched a Poke Ball, successfully capturing the puppy Pokemon.  
"Alright!" she yelled ecstatically, "Awesome job Oshawott!"  
"Oshaaaawott!" the Pokemon said proudly, patting the shell on her stomach.  
"Now lets head over to Accumula Town and rest up. This journey is finally getting underway!"

 **-Tried to make this longer than the last chapter, again there was a lack of lewd stuff in this chapter but you can expect a lot more of that from here on out. Hope you're all enjoying it so far and as always feedback is appreciated!-**

 _ **(Oh and I don't need 10 different people telling me to block someone, I'll block people if I feel I need to so chill out lmao)**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun set over the Unova region, Hilda arrived at Accumula Town, her initial excitement at starting her journey had not yet worn off so the bounce in her step still remained despite the physical exhaustion she was starting to feel. After meeting her friends, they discovered that the Pokemon catching competition had resulted in a tie between Hilda and Cheren, who had each acquired a new team member whilst Bianca had failed to catch a Pokemon, more likely due to clumsiness than lack of battling skill.  
"Professor Juniper is waiting for you two in there," said Cheren, pointing at a nearby red and white building, which had most of its walls made up of large, thick glass panels, and a large Poke Ball icon on its roof and signs, Hilda recognised it as the town's Pokemon Center.  
"It's nothing special, just a quick tour of the Center facilities," continued Cheren, "They also have a few rooms available so we'll be able to spend the night and get a fresh start tomorrow."  
"Sounds like a plan!" agreed Hilda whilst Bianca let out a sigh of relief, happy that she'd get to spend at least 1 more night in a comfortable bed.  
As Bianca and Hilda entered the building, they found Professor Juniper conversing with the nurse behind the counter, Hilda was surprised to see that the nurse appeared to be aided by an Audino, which wore a hat and apron to match the nurse's uniform; it was both adorable and impressive.  
"Hi Professor!" exclaimed Bianca as they approached and Juniper's face lit up as she turned to greet them, much like it did at the lab earlier that day.  
"Hello girls, how was your trip? Not too tiring I hope," she smiled at the two trainers. "I've still got plenty of energy left," replied Hilda confidently accompanied by a less than convincing nod from Bianca.  
"That's good," said Juniper with a playful glint in her eyes, "you'll need that energy for what's to come, but it would be best for you two to rest here tonight and start fresh tomorrow."

The Professor then gave the girls a tour around the Center, since most of the Unova Pokemon Centers had a similar layout, this would be applicable to the rest of their journeys, so Hilda tried her best to stay focused... but once again her mind kept drifting as she stared at Juniper. In fact, it almost seemed like the Professor was doing it on purpose. When Hilda asked the nurse (who's name she learned was Joy) to heal her Pokemon, Juniper leaned over the counter next to her in a seductive way that showed off a lot of cleavage, and Hilda's throat instantly went dry and her eyes widened as she tried her best not to stare, luckily the new age technology meant that she didn't have to wait long, but the size of the Professor's beautiful breasts remained in the forefront of her mind.  
They then moved over to the Poke Mart section of the Center, where trainers could buy all the essential supplies they needed, dependent on the number of gym badges they possessed. Hilda and Bianca were disappointed to find that what they could purchase was very limited.  
"Darn! I was hoping I could buy some better Poke Balls, I couldn't catch anything with the regular ones," moaned Bianca, to which the Professor simply replied- "Practice makes perfect!"  
Once again, something about Juniper's actions seemed strange, the way she swayed her curvaceous hips in front of Hilda when demonstrating how to buy from the Mart, the way her soft hand gently brushed against Hilda's naked arm as she walked past, or even the way she continuously winked and smiled at her.  
Because of all this, Hilda was feeling herself start to lose control... something was stirring down below "Please don't be much longer!" Hilda thought to herself, hoping the tour would soon end.

After learning how to use the PC, the 3 girls went to sit in the waiting area, and a flash of the Professor's panties under her skirt as she sat down with her legs spread, was enough to send Hilda over the edge, her boner was now throbbing, desperate to escape their fabric prison. Hilda sat, shifting uncomfortably and trying her best to conceal her secret with her bag whilst Juniper and Bianca chatted lightheartedly. "Why is this happening, on my first day too..." Hilda thought as her heart and penis throbbed heavily in unison.  
"Hilda? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Bianca, looking over at her friend, "You look all red and uncomfortable, is something wrong?"  
"Umm... no," Hilda said trying to smile, "I guess I'm just more tired than I thought."  
"Well you two should go to your room and get some rest," said Juniper handing them each a card key, "I booked it for you when I got here earlier since the rooms here fill up quickly in the evening."  
"Thanks Professor!" exclaimed Bianca, happy that she now definitely had a bed to sleep in tonight.  
"I'll head back to the lab now, but if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to call!" Juniper smiled, rising from her seat and waving goodbye as she headed for the exit.

Upon entering, Hilda surveyed their cozy room quickly. Most of the room was taken up by the 2 single beds, with Poke Ball themed sheets; there was also a small desk that contained a small TV and a containment unit for trainers to store their key items and Poke Balls, there were also 2 chairs tucked into the desk.  
After placing her bag on her bed, Hilda excused herself to the bathroom, which was an even smaller section of the room, containing a toilet, sink and a shower that even Hilda would struggle to fit in despite her skinny frame.  
The young trainer then finally zipped down her shorts and practically ripped off her panties, eagerly grabbing her 8 inch, throbbing shaft and began stroking quickly; all of the images of Juniper from today still clouding her mind. With one hand covering her mouth in order to avoid alerting Bianca with her lustful moans, Hilda leaned against the glass wall of the shower and stroked her dick as hard and as fast as she could, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this horny and desperate for release. After just a few minutes she felt her balls tighten and her shaft began to throb harder and spasm out of control and she came hard against the glass, letting out a suppressed moan of relief as she did, feeling the pleasure reach every inch of her body.  
But then as she was catching her breath, Hilda heard a sudden gasp, before the bathroom door swung open and in fell Bianca... as clumsy as ever.  
The girls just silently stared at each other for a long moment, Hilda still leaning against the cum covered glass shower and Bianca in a heap on the floor.

"Uh umm I-I'm so sorry Hilda!" Bianca suddenly cried out, picking herself up from the floor, "I-I-I didn't m-mean to I promise," she said anxiously looking at the floor in shame.  
Still in shock, Hilda slowly got her head around the current situation and then quickly reached down for her clothes, as if somehow there was a chance Bianca hadn't seen her now very prominent secret.  
But Bianca didn't seem shocked by Hilda's extra appendage at all; from the way she was now babbling into almost deaf ears, it sounded like she was only worried that she had been caught watching Hilda's lewd show.  
"Okay fine I'll admit it!" wailed Bianca (Hilda was still yet to say anything), "I was watching you, b-but I wasn't um touching myself, see!" Bianca lifted up her skirt as if to show that her panties weren't wet with arousal, unfortunately she failed this test.  
Trying her best to ignore Bianca's clear sign of arousal, Hilda finally managed to contribute to the awkward conversation- "So um... how did you know what I was doing if you were watching me?..." she asked.  
"Well you seemed like you were having a problem in the lobby earlier and I thought maybe uncomfortable because of your thing... and then when you excused yourself I guess curiosity got the better of me," replied Bianca sheepishly, looking at the floor.  
Hilda was still shocked, trying to take all of this information in while stood half naked by a wall coated in her semen, talking to her closest friend.  
"So you already knew I had a penis?" Hilda asked blushing intensely.  
"Yeah... I've seen it once or twice before, like when we were younger and had sleepovers, you do a great job of hiding it though!" said Bianca, in her best effort to seem comforting in this situation.  
"And it didn't creep you out that I was a futa?" Hilda continued to interrogate, her shock levels failing to decrease.  
"Well, I was confused at first but I did a little research and found out about futas. Of course it wouldn't freak me out though silly, it doesn't change that we're best friends... well it didn't but I can understand if it does after today." Bianca lowered her head in shame once again.  
However, that conversation had suddenly made Hilda feel very relieved and even happy, and she quickly wrapped her friend up in a hug, which Bianca reciprocated after her initial surprised gasp. They stayed that way for a few seconds until Hilda remembered that she was naked from the waste down and then quickly backed away. "You haven't told anyone that I'm a futa right?" Hilda then asked nervously.  
"Of course not. By the way you try to hide it I could tell it was a secret," Bianca replied, her look of shame had now disappeared, the hug clearly signifying that they were still close.

Bianca's gaze then moved to the very thing that had caused this whole ordeal. Even after cumming once, Hilda's dick still remained rock hard and ready for more.  
"If you're okay with it... I could maybe help you with that?" Bianca asked shyly, her eyes completely focused on the pulsing penis, which was only turning Hilda on even more.  
Without waiting for a response, Bianca reached out and touched Hilda's member, lightly at first before getting a firm grip on it after it twitched at her touch. Hilda gasped loudly at this sudden action, "B-Bianca..." she breathed.  
"What? Do you want me to stop?" the blonde trainer retorted, to which after pausing for a moment, Hilda simply shook her head and gave into her advances, leaning back against the wall to regain her balance.  
Bianca began to slowly stroke Hilda's cock, her hands felt incredibly soft against the hard shaft and after a few pumps, Bianca began to pick up speed, Hilda's penis slowly becoming lubricated with her own precum as Bianca made sure to move her hand over the head of the penis to collect the precum and spread it over the throbbing shaft.  
Hilda was then taken out of her blissful state as Bianca stopped her sensual stroking. She opened her eyes to see Bianca removing her shirt, and in the process revealing that she wore no bra underneath, as her large breasts bounced free. Although Hilda was considered to have big boobs for her age, they were nothing compared to Bianca's, and were probably one of the reasons for her clumsiness. The now topless trainer smiled at Hilda before getting down on her knees and grabbing her large pillow like breasts, and shuffling forward slightly, sandwiched Hilda's waiting penis between them. Hilda moaned loudly at this, her breasts were even softer than her hands and felt amazing rubbing against her erect shaft. Bianca looked up at her friend with a huge grin on her face, "Does that feel nice? I've always wanted to try something like this."  
Bianca then began to rub her breasts in a circular motion, effectively causing them to rub and squeeze against Hilda's cock and sending her to a whole new world of pleasure, as a continuous stream of precum flowed from her penis and onto Bianca's chest. A few moments later, Hilda then felt something moist covering the head of her penis and once again opened her eyes to see Bianca's mouth encased around it, her tongue lapping up the leaking precum.  
After 30 more seconds of torturous pleasure, Hilda couldn't take it anymore, her hips thrusted forwards, shoving her 8 inches as far as she could into Bianca's mouth as she came hard, moaning loudly as she shot her load down Bianca's throat.  
She could feel Bianca moaning and twitching too, Hilda hadn't realised but Bianca had switched from using her hands for the titjob and had instead started fingering herself, causing her to orgasm along with the futa girls collapsed to the floor panting hard, Bianca coughing as semen overflowed out of her mouth and all over her ample chest.

With few words spoken, the two trainers left the bathroom, too tired to even shower and clean their mess, and climbed into on of the beds; Bianca climbing in behind her and spooning her, her arms wrapped around Hilda and her soft breasts acting like a pillow for her back, and the two of them quickly drifted off to sleep, murmuring about how they really were best friends.  
However, their display of affection had not been completely private, as someone had earlier planted a small camera in the bathroom when they had booked out the room...

Professor Juniper sat back in her lab chair, reeling from her orgasm. She had not expected to see something that arousing but it was certainly a welcome surprise to see Bianca get involved. The Professor smiled sinisterly to herself and chuckled, "The only thing better than sending new trainers on adventures is getting them to entertain me in the process, hahaha!"  
Juniper removed her hand from her soaked pussy, sticking her fingers in her mouth to enjoy her own taste, whilst thinking about what else she could get her new batch of trainers to do for her... maybe Fennel would be able to help!

 _~~Apologies that this chapter took a bit longer than the previous ones but hopefully it was worth the wait! Feedback appreciated as always and thank you so much for all the support so far!~~_


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda awoke to find herself still in her good friend Bianca's arms after their night of passion in the Accumula Town Pokemon Center. It was quite early and as her stomach growled, Hilda realised that they... well at least she, had skipped dinner last night, so breakfast was a must today. Slowly climbing out of bed, trying not to awaken her lover, and then covered her body with the blankets, which still naked and sticky from last night's events. Hilda did her best not to stare in order to avoid getting a boner once again, she wanted to get to training as soon as possible so there was no time for masturbation this morning.

After a quick shower, reorganising her bag and clothes and leaving a short note for Bianca, Hilda left the Center planning to find somewhere to grab a bite to eat before she set out onto Route 2. However, as she exited the red roofed building, she noticed a large crowd in the town square, where it appeared as though some kind of speech or performance was in progress, "a Pokemon battle maybe?" Hilda thought out loud, walking over to Cheren who she spotted at the back of the crowd.  
"Hey Hilda, come here a sec," said Cheren who spotted her approaching. Hilda could now see that the plaza was occupied by a group people in silver hooded clothing, seemingly parodying a suit of armor. Their uniforms and also the banners placed around the plaza were black and white with a strange lightning bolt and P symbol in the center. At the front of the group stood a sinister looking green haired man, who wore large robes that were shaped like a castle turret, making him appear as if he was a walking chess piece.  
After surveying the scene, Hilda began to listen to what the green haired man was saying to the citizens. He spoke of how Pokemon were beings with huge amounts of potential, and that for them to truly be equals with humans, they must be liberated from them. Hilda didn't take much notice of this, she knew of and had now experienced herself the bond between people and Pokemon, she already saw them as equals and felt as though people were necessary to bring out their true potential. However, to her surprise, this man's words seemed to be impacting most of the citizens, some already seemed to be questioning how they felt about the current treatment of Pokemon.  
"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention," the man finished with an evil smile. Hilda did not like him at all, something about him seemed mysterious and powerful, and she was sure his intentions today were not at all for the sake of Pokemon.  
The hooded group that had addressed themselves during the talk as Team Plasma then quickly got into formation, protecting their castle cloaked leader, and swiftly left the town square, heading towards Striaton City... maybe they'd meet again soon.  
After leaving, many arguments erupted amongst confused citizens as they left the plaza, leaving just Hilda, Cheren and one other trainer in the square.  
"That was a strange talk indeed," said Cheren, "although very hard to believe," he added.  
Hilda nodded in agreement before inquiring- "Who was that man?"  
"He called himself Ghetsis," answered Cheren, "I haven't heard of him before but I'm sure we'll be hearing more from him soon."  
"They headed towards Striaton City so my guess would be very soon," said Hilda.  
Suddenly the other trainer interrupted their conversation. He wore contrasting black and white clothing as well as dirty brown trousers, his long green hair accessorized with a black and white cap, he had mysterious grey eyes and a docile expression, and had several unusual pieces of jewellery.  
"Your Pokemon. Just now it was saying.." he said quickly before a confused Cheren cut him off, the idea of Pokemon being able to talk a lost concept to his logical mind, "That was an odd thing to say," he said while Hilda just stood there with a surprised and also confused expression.  
"Oh." the trainer replied, "Then you two can't hear it, either... how sad. My name is N."  
Choosing to take this as an usual greeting, Hilda said, "Hi, I'm Hilda."  
"And I'm Cheren," her friend stated, "we recently just began our Pokemon journeys from Nuvema Town."  
N seemed disgusted by this, "So you too choose to confine Pokemon, but are they really happy that way?"  
Before Hilda could give him a piece of her mind, he stepped forward and pointed at her, "You, Hilda, let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!"  
Accepting the challenge, Hilda released her Oshawott, who seemed as pumped as ever, clearly wanting prove N's theory wrong as much as she did. The mysterious green haired trainer meanwhile sent out a Purrloin, a mischievous dark type cat that could be encountered in some upcoming Routes. The Purrloin however didn't prove to be much of a challenge, it clearly had little battling experience despite being a trainer's Pokemon and was unable to dodge Oshawott's powerful Water guns, and was only able to get off one Scratch attack before fainting.  
After a brief celebration, Hilda looked up to see that N now wore a more serious look; "As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls, Pokemon will never be perfect beings. I have to change he world for Pokemon, because they're my friends," he said before hurrying away, leaving the two Nuvema trainers standing there in a confused state.  
Deciding to pay little attention to his false words, despite N's serious nature, Hilda quickly left the plaza after arranging to meet Cheren in Striaton City, her stomach loudly reminding her that she still needed some breakfast; luckily she came across a restaurant on the outskirts of the town.

After a morning that had felt like an eternity, Hilda finally made her way onto Route 2 with a stomach full of food, eager to train her new Lillipup friend on her way to Striaton City. However, as the excited trainer approached the first patch of tall grass, her Xtransceiver began to ring, signifying an incoming call. Slightly frustrated, Hilda answered, still managing to greet the caller with a cheerful "Hiii!"  
To her surprise, this was met with the soothing sound of her mother's voice. The always calm middle aged woman began the call with- "Hi Hilda! How are things? Are your Pokemon doing okay?" Before Hilda could answer any of the questions, her mother interrupted again, "I needed to talk to you but I'm going to hang up now!"  
"What the-" Hilda began but was again cut off, this time by someone briskly walking up behind her.  
"I finally caught up with you, look how far you've come already," said the same soothing voice she had just heard on the Xtransceiver.  
"Mom!" Hilda exclaimed, quickly pivoting on her heel. "What are you doing here?"  
"I forgot to give you your present before you left," she replied before reaching into her bag. While she did this, Hilda surveyed her mother's familiar figure. Like Hilda, she was tall, pale and skinny but with much larger assets in all areas. She wore plain clothing and had her light brown hair tied into a ponytail that was similar to Hilda's style but lower on her head. Her breasts were some of the largest in Nuvema Town and her ass wasn't far behind, and Hilda couldn't wait to finish growing, hoping she'd turn out the same way.  
"Here you go sweetie," her mom said, snapping Hilda out of her thoughts as she handed her a box, containing a brand new pair of running shoes.  
"Wow! thank you so much mom! These will definitely come in handy!" Hilda said excitedly, wrapping her mother up in a big hug.  
"No problem, I knew you'd like them," said her mother before pausing to think briefly;then she said- "You know... there is one more gift I have for you. Close your eyes."  
A cheerful Hilda complied by shutting her eyes tight. She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what was about to unfold as her mother took her hand and walked the blind trainer away from the Route 2 path, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

After walking behind and being rested against what Hilda assumed was a large rock, several meters away from the path, Hilda's mom finally instructed Hilda to open her eyes after a few seconds of fidgeting. As Hilda opened her eyes, her expectations had become a reality, her mother now stood there completely naked, the sun shining on her milky skin and all her large, beautiful assets now visible, including her large, erect 13 inch futa penis (which Hilda had heard was average size for an adult futa, which although hard to believe, she definitely hoped was true).  
"I was hoping you would be up for one last time, before you leave for a long time," Hilda's mother said hopefully while still being able to remain serene, "I didn't get the chance to ask yesterday since your friends arrived so early," she continued.  
"Of course! I'd love to mom!" Hilda happily replied.

One trait of being a futanari was a higher sex drive, including them being more interested in sexual activities from a younger age and contiuing to be interested throughout their whole lives, continuously lusting and needing release, more so than other humans and Pokemon alike. However, as many people were uninterested in having sexual encounters with futas, and some even frowning upon it, Hilda and her mom had always been limited for choice, especially with her father dying shortly after she was born. So in order to keep their desires in control, Hilda and her mom would occasionally help each other out, when masturbation wasn't enough to fulfill their needs, and from this, Hilda had become quite experienced in servicing her mother's extremely large penis, without ever having to have vaginal sex with it and instead using her other body parts such as her hands, mouth and more recently: breasts. As a reward for her help, her mother would then let Hilda have sex with her, giving them both the sexual release they yearned for. However, they would now both have to find other ways to achieve this now that Hilda was leaving for her journey, but one more time couldn't hurt...

Walking forward in a seductive manner, Hilda's mother began to slowly undress her daughter, being sure to lightly caress her sensitive body as she did, and as a result, Hilda could feel her erection quickly growing. The girl whimpered, and rubbed the bulge against her mother's leg, begging for her to release it from her shorts. Hilda's mom comfortingly shushed her as she finished removing Hilda's shirt, and running her hands over her breasts and down her flat stomach, finally reached her shorts, which she slowly lowered until her member sprang free, precum already begin to drip from its tip. The two then looked into each other's eyes lovingly before her mother asked "Do you want to go first? You seem eager today."  
"O-o-okay!" Hilda replied with nervous excitement. She then moved out of the way so that her mom could position herself against the rock face. She stood facing it before lowering her body, sticking her magnificent ass out towards the young trainer while holding her hands out against the rock to support her. Hilda then got into position behind her mother and lined up her twitching cock with her entrance, rubbing the head against her clitoris and dangling balls a few times first.  
"Ready?" she asked, to which her mother replied with a nod, and then Hilda slowly inserted herself into her vagina, the soft, wet warmth enveloping her member and causing Hilda's whole naked body to shudder. The two of them moaned at the feeling of Hilda's 8 inches filling the vagina. Once fully inside, Hilda began to thrust her hips backwards and forwards, her pace slowly picking up over time as she felt herself getting closer to climax. Her mother responded by moving her own hips to coincide with Hilda's movements and make sure her penis went as deep into her as possible. After a few minutes, Hilda leaned forward, grabbing her mother's large untouched cock with her left hand as well as her right breast with her other hand, and as she thrusted began to stroke her mom's pulsing cock and pinch her swollen nipple, swapping hands every so often so that both breasts received attention. This caused Hilda's mother to release intense moans of pleasure, so much so that she had to use a hand to cover her mouth whilst using the other to make sure she didn't collapse from the pleasure. Hilda also moaned at the feeling of her mother's pussy squeezing her cock as she thrusted into her, almost ready to orgasm, and she could tell her mom was just as close.  
After just a couple more minutes Hilda could feel something coming, like her penis was about to explode, "I'M CUMMING!" she yelled, completely forgetting to be quiet. Her mother responded equally as loudly with- "ME TOO! SOMETHING IS COMING!"  
Hilda felt herself unload inside her mother, the hot semen overflowing out of her pussy in the process. At the same time, Hilda felt her mom's penis pulse in her hand as it shot semen all over the ground below, while milk squirted from her huge breasts, another common trait of a futa. The trainer and ex trainer then collapsed together, in the large puddle of milk and semen they had made on the ground. They panted hard, reeling from their orgasms, Hilda couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good and she was sure that she was going to miss her mom twice as much now.

After they had got their breaths back and had a quick dip in a nearby creek to clean up, Hilda was ready although reluctant to part ways with her mother. "Are you sure you aren't up for more? We usually have more than one round," said Hilda hopefully but her mother shook her head, and stroking Hilda's hair soothingly said- "I can't keep you any longer, it's still only noon so this way you'll have time to train and make it to Striaton City by tonight. I'll be fine I promise."  
After one last hug and another thank you for the shoes, Hilda waved goodbye to her mother and turned back to the route ahead of her, her eagerness for her adventure quickly returning... it was training time!

 _ **-Apologies again for the wait but I'm somewhat happy with how this chapter turned out. I know there was kind of a flashback/ informative section part way through the chapter, right before the part I'm sure most of you were excited for, so be sure to let me know if that was a good idea or if I should try and keep that stuff at the start of chapters so that it doesn't interfere with present events. As always thank you for the support so far! You're all cuties~ x3-**_


	5. Chapter 5

After a full day of training her with her Pokemon companions on Route 2, Hilda had successfully made her way to Striaton City, her next destination and home of one of the most unique Pokemon gyms in all of Unova. Upon arrival, the young futa trainer was reunited with Bianca and the two had another Pokemon battle, Hild'a now much stronger Lillipup making light work of the blonde trainer's Snivy, its speed allowing all of its attacks to land successfully. Bianca and Hilda this time agreed to spend the night apart, ideally wanting to remain as just friends for now since they didn't want to always travel together, although part of Hilda still longed for the feel of Bianca's mouth and breasts on her dick again, last night was by no means forgettable.

Hilda was planning on visiting the trainer school the following day to get more of an insight into important things like type match ups and status effects before her first gym battle, but her plans quickly changed when she and Bianca received a call that morning from Professor Juniper.  
She asked the trainers to visit an old friend and colleague of hers known as Dr Fennel, who lived and worked in Striaton City with her younger sister Amanita, and needed some trainers to help her with field research. Bianca was always eager to be helpful to anyone (despite usually doing the opposite with her clumsiness), and Hilda saw this as a great opportunity to explore more of the surrounding area and potentially find some new Pokemon to catch, so the two trainers accepted and set off to the location Professor Juniper had sent them after a quick breakfast.

Upon arrival, Hilda was quite shocked at what she found. She expected to be at a research lab similar to the one owned by Juniper in Nuvema Town, but instead they were at a regular house that was still labelled as 'Fennel's Research Lab' above the door. A puzzled looking Bianca walked up the doorsteps and rang the doorbell, which had a chime that sounded like a Pokemon cry, though she was unfamiliar with the Pokemon associated with it. The door opened and the trainers were greeted by a young woman who appeared to be a similar age to Juniper, and equally as both professional and beautiful in Hilda's eyes. The woman had long, silky dark hair which flowed down past her waist with a pink flower clip used to keep her long hair out of her warm blue-grey eyes. She wore a pink undershirt beneath her long lab coat that appeared to double as a dress, leaving her long milky white legs uncovered. Her face was perfectly framed by her rectangular glasses which sat neatly on her nose. Her breasts and ass were smaller than Bianca's but still an impressive size, making Hilda envious.  
"Ahh you must be the trainers Aurea sent!" said the woman delightedly, inviting the two girls inside and closing the door behind them. Hilda and Bianca both gasped in surprise upon seeing the interior of the building. Although it seemed like a regular house from the outside, the inside was filled with all kinds of technology, from computers to analysers and even what appeared to be some kind of virtual reality equipment. Research papers and documents were also scattered and filed randomly around the room, it was clear that Juniper was the more organised of the two.  
"My name is Fennel, it is a pleasure to meet you two," said Fennel, her voice just as calm and soothing as Juniper's. "Hi, I'm Bianca! Oh and this is my best friend Hilda," Bianca replied trying to avoid tripping over things in the room in typical Bianca fashion, Hilda waved in greeting, forgetting how to speak as she often did around people she found attractive. "Like you thought, we're here to help you with your field research!" Bianca continued excitedly.  
"Excellent!" said Fennel, "Come with me and I'll explain what it is I need help with."  
The professor led the two trainers up a flight of stairs and into a dimly lit bedroom. There was several large machines, one appeared to be for analyzing some form of gaseous substance while the other was connected to some virtual reality technology that was on the bed, the other end being connected to a computer that was being operated by a younger girl, who looked to be slightly younger than Hilda, who resembled Fennel, but had lighter chestnut hair that was tied into pigtails. She wore glasses like Fennel, but instead of lab attire wore a flowery purple dress. Also unlike Fennel, the girl was flat chested but Hilda still found her very cute.  
"Hello!" the girl greeted them- "I'm Amanita, Fennel's sister and creator of Unova's Pokemon storage system," she said proudly. Hilda was impressed upon hearing this but Bianca seemed in complete disbelief.  
"YOU created the PC? But you're just a kid!" she said bewilderedly.  
"Age isn't always important," replied Amanita with a confident smile, she then looked to Hilda and winked, which caught the trainer off guard, what could that wink have meant?  
Amanita then got back to work while Fennel began to explain her research into dreams, and two psychic Pokemon named Munna and Musharna who were supposedly connected to dreams and produced something known as Dream Mist, which could put people and Pokemon into a sleep-like state and supposedly influenced their dreams. She then explained the roles of the machines in the room. The analyzer was for analyzing the Dream Mist in order to determine its contents to help Fennel find out how it is produced and whether it can be modified to potentially have medical purposes. Meanwhile, the other machine, which Amanita was still coding, was for analyzing the effects of Dream Mist, to see how it worked and allow for people's dreams to be viewed by Fennel whilst under the mist's influence.  
"So what I need your assistance with is actually collecting more of this mist for me." She then directed the trainers to map on the wall- "To the north east of Striaton City is an abandoned, destroyed research facility now known as the Dreamyard. Munna and Musharna can be found there, they are still rare but this is the best location in Unova for obtaining Dream Mist."  
"How do we collect the mist though?" Hilda asked.  
"I'm glad you asked," replied Fennel before opening a desk drawer and taking out 6 unique Poke Ball items. "These balls work similar to Poke Balls as they have sensors, so when they come in contact with Dream Mist, they will encapsulate it for you."  
"That's so cool!" exclaimed Bianca. Fennel then handed the helpful trainers 3 balls each, instructing that she wanted as many filled as possible. "We'll try our best not to let you down," said Hilda.  
As they headed to the lab exit, ready to take on their new task, Fennel gave the two trainers a final warning- "Now there will be trainers and wild Pokemon, stronger than anyone you've faced so far on your way to the Dreamyard, that's why I usually can't go myself. I'm sure it'll be good training for you though." Hilda liked the sound of that.

It wasn't easy but by mid-afternoon, Hilda and Bianca made it to the heart of the Dreamyard. Although the trainers in this area had been a little stronger they were still no match for Hilda, and she was surprised to see that Bianca was still keeping up with her fine. The Dreamyard was a lot more derelict and spooky than she had first expected but the mysteriousness just sparked her sense of adventure, and she quickly entered through a human sized gap in the fence Bianca had noticed, although the blonde girl was reluctant to follow her companion.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? It doesn't look safe," Bianca inquired nervously after clumsily tripping over a broken wall.  
"Of course it's safe," Hilda replied confidently, "Besides, we have our Pokemon to protect us if there is anything spooky here."  
After navigated the broken structure for a short while, unsure of exactly where to go or what to do, the trainers reached a clearing in the center of the old facility, where they saw a shocking sight. There was a Munna in the clearing, its spherical, pink patterned body easy to recognise, but it wasn't alone. On either side of the psychic Pokemon stood a member of the Team Plasma group that Hilda and Cheren had encountered in Accumula Town, and they appeared to be abusing the Pokemon in an attempt to force it to make Dream Mist. Before Hilda could say or do anything, Bianca stepped forward, "HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled angrily, Hilda had never seen her like this. The two Plasma grunts turned in surprise, but their surprised looks quickly turned to smug, evil ones. "We are Team Plasma," said the male grunt, "We battle day and night to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans!" he continued. "This Pokemon here emits a vapor known as Dream Mist. We're going to use it to influence people's dreams so that they release their Pokemon," explained the female grunt, who didn't seem much older than Hilda and Bianca, causing her to wonder how a young girl could get roped into a sinister group like this. But Hilda's main concern was their plan, and what they were doing to that poor Munna. As the female grunt continued to explain their plan to manipulate dreams, the male grunt struck the Munna with another blow, causing it to cry out in pain. "Why would you treat it this way?! Don't you have any respect for Pokemon?" Bianca said, but Hilda was done listening to them chit-chat. "Go Oshawott!" she yelled releasing her trusty water type Pokemon. The male grunt snickered before sending out his Patrat. "We are also Pokemon Trainers, but unlike you we are fighting for the freedom of Pokemon! Even if it means we have to win battles and take them by force!"  
"You can try, but you don't stand a chance," replied Hilda, Oshawott seemed just as confident as she patted the shell on her body, ready for battle.  
"Patrat! Rescue her Pokemon!" the grunt yelled, causing the normal type scout Pokemon to leap into action, going for a Bite attack on Oshawott, who quickly responded with a powerful Water Gun, sending the normal type flying.  
Hilda was able to take down both grunts with her Oshawott, the female grunt was a much more competent trainer but her Pokemon were not strong enough, clearly they were recently caught... or was really impressed with Hilda's skill but also frustrated that she didn't get to do much to help despite her obvious frustration with Team Plasma. Although it was the grunts who were now the most frustrated. "Fine!" yelled the male grunt, "We may not get to save your Pokemon now but we can still take the Dream Mist!" As the grunt went for another attack on the defenseless Pokemon, there was a sudden strange flash of light, and there by the grunts stood their leader... Ghetsis. It quickly became apparent to Hilda and Bianca that it was some kind of apparition, as the way he moved and spoke seemed otherworldly, he even teleported around them. However, the grunts seemed completely intimidated and convinced that their boss was angry at them, as if they were in a nightmare, and they quickly fled from the scene, leaving Hilda and Bianca behind with Munna. After the apparition faded, a larger psychic Pokemon appeared, a Musharna! "I bet this is what caused the thing we just saw," said an astonished Hilda.  
"I didn't know a Pokemon could have powers like this," added an equally astonished Bianca. The Musharna floated over to the smaller Pokemon, appearing to comfort it before it turned to the trainers. "Mushaaa!" it cried out, maybe a thank you? Then the two Pokemon floated away, leaving behind a strange foggy substance that Hilda guessed was Dream Mist.  
Bianca rushed forward and captured the mist in the device Fennel had provided. "If we were dreaming just now then this stuff really must work! Amazing!" she said, "I'll go take this back to Fennel, and report those Team Plasma people. Are you coming?"  
"I think I'll look around a little longer, there's still more to explore and Fennel did say she wanted as many balls filled as possible," replied Hilda.  
"Of course, I forgot how adventurous you were, I'll see you late then!" said Bianca, in a much better mood now as she hurried off back to Striaton City.

Hilda decided to follow where the psychic Pokemon had just headed, into a darker area of the Dreamyard, thinking they might have left some more mist on the way, she was still struggling to understand what had just happened. After turning a corner into a dark passage, at the end of the aisle she saw the jackpot, a huge cloud of Dream Mist floating against the back wall, almost like a hidden portal. As she stepped closer, reaching for one of Fennel's devices, Musharna suddenly appeared out of the mist cloud, its eyes closed and face expressionless in its usual floating pose, as if it was eternally asleep. "Oh um hi again," said Hilda, "Would I be able to borrow some of that maybe?"  
Suddenly Musharna began to glow, causing Hilda to gasp, the Pokemon was transforming, but this didn't look like evolution. Musharna began to take on a humanoid shape, specifically a teenage girl, and when he light faded, Hilda couldn't believe the sight. A girl about her age stood in front of her, she had purple skin and hollow eyes with light pink, short hair and an hourglass figure, her breasts a similar size to Hilda's. The Pokegirl stood in front of Hilda, naked and when Hilda looked down she noticed she was naked too! All her clothes and items had disappeared. The Nuvema trainer looked around frantically in a panic, while Musharna began walking towards her, her giggle echoing around the dark hall. When Hilda looked up again, she was face to face with the cute Pokegirl, her dark eyes staring into Hilda's bright ones, her mouth in a wide smile. "Uhhh" Hilda said as she took a step back, but Musharna reached out to grab her, except it wasn't her hand or body she grabbed, it was Hilda's secret...  
The trainer gasped at the feel of the cold hand grabbing her penis, she could feel a strange energy radiating from the Pokegirl and she was now immobilized, as Musharna slowly began to stroke the cock and it quickly became hard at the foreign yet pleasurable touch that shook Hilda to her core. With her other hand, Musharna lifted Hilda's head up by her chin, and the next thing Hilda knew, her mouth was locked against Musharna's in a deep kiss, the Pokegirl slipping her tongue through Hilda's lips and exploring the trainer's mouth, Hilda knew she was now at Musharna's complete mercy, her mind becoming hazy as she gave into the pleasure.  
The Pokegirl soon began to fondle Hilda's breasts, while she slid the trainer's cock between her cushiony thighs, rocking her legs to pleasure Hilda's aching penis while her hands ravaged the helpless trainer's body and mouth. It didn't take long for Hilda to start thrusting her hips in unison with Musharna's movements, desperate for more pleasure, Musharna's increasingly dampening slit rubbing against the top of her dick which was now oozing precum onto Musharna's thighs and the floor below them, all the while Hilda could feel her the hands of the Pokegirl rubbing and massaging her breasts and groping her ass and hips, all amounting to unreal amounts of pleasure, causing Hilda to continuously moan into her mouth, as their tongues continued to dance.  
After what felt like hours of pleasure, Musharna broke the kiss and stepped back, causing Hilda's throbbing penis to spring up from between her thighs and made Hilda whimper, she was so close to cumming. The Pokegirl giggled again before turning around and lifting her right leg high against the wall, she was more flexible than any human Hilda had come across. This pose created a clear invitation to Musharna's now gaping wet pussy, and the Pokegirl beckoned her forward with one finger, giggling the whole while. Hilda began to move without even thinking, she wasn't even sure if she was the one in control of her legs but she soon found herself lining her cock up with Musharna's waiting vagina, and inserting it quickly, going deep inside the Pokegirl, causing them to both moan loudly. The inside of her pussy was warm, wet and sticky and seemed to mould around Hilda's member, the pleasure was now on a whole new level, Hilda thought she'd never feel this good again, a weird energy surged through her with every thrust into the Pokegirl pussy, her legs were becoming weak before she had even orgasmed, but the pleasure and adrenaline kept her going. After several minutes of ruthlessly fucking Musharna's soaking pussy, the juices seeping over her dick, balls and even legs, Hilda finally felt it building, and she screamed out as she came hard into the Pokegirl, Musharna giggling loudly as she did so. Hilda's mind became hazy as she pulled out of Musharna, the excess cum gushing out of her, and then she collapsed on the floor, the sound of giggling becoming faint.

Hilda awoke, she felt like she's slept for days but she was still tired. Looking around she saw that she was still in the Dreamyard, the events of what happened quickly flooded her mind and she leapt up, she was now fully clothed and had all her items, and it was still a similar time of day as when she had entered the passage, although the passage itself was lighter now. There was still a slight cloud of Dream Mist but all other signs of Musharna were gone, had that really been a dream? It was so vivid. Hilda collected the remaining Dream Mist and headed out of the passage, where she was greeted by rustling bushes. Had someone been there? Hilda hoped it was just a wild Pokemon, who else would've been out here? Choosing not to ponder that question, the trainer headed back to Striaton City, hoping she had done enough for Fennel so that she could now focus on her first gym battle.

 _ **-Expect the next few chapters to be a lot less story and a lot more smut and they'll hopefully be more frequent too, hope you all enjoy the story elements too though!-**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hilda arrived back at Striaton City as evening drew nearer. Her mind still deep in thought over her weird dream-like event that had caused her a whole new kind of pleasure... it had just felt too real. On her way back to Fennel's Lab, Hilda met back up with Bianca who had reported Team Plasma to the local authorities, although she said she hadn't had much luck with finding people who knew of them, suggesting Ghetsis hadn't made a speech here like he had done in Accumula Town.

Upon arrival at the lab, Bianca rang the doorbell once again, the sound that they now knew to be a Munna cry played, it had the same mystical tone as the giggle Hilda had heard from the Musharna Pokegirl. It didn't take long for Fennel to appear in the doorway with an excited look plastered on her face, which only grew in happiness when the trainers entered the house/ lab and presented the captured Dream Mist. "Thank you so much!" said Fennel, "Be sure to stick around, me and Amanita have a special reward for you to thank you for your help, but I'd like to set this analysing first." As they headed towards the room with the analysing machinery, Bianca turned to Hilda, looking almost as excited as Fennel had been at their return, "I wonder what our reward will be, hopefully some kind of super cool item for our adventure!" "Or maybe some kind of research notes that will teach us about some rare Pokemon," said Hilda, her excitement now growing too, Bianca's personality could be really infectious sometimes and Hilda never knew how Cheren could always be immune to it.

The trainers sat on the bed in the center of the room waiting patiently whilst Amanita got to work setting up the analyzer that Fennel had filled with all of the Dream Mist captured by Hilda and Bianca. Hilda had been worried that she hadn't collected enough but their supply seemed to exceed their demand which was a huge relief, who knows what mess she'd get into if she ended up back in the Dreamyard... probably a very sticky one.  
"All set!" announced Amanita, "Now how about we attend to our guests, I'm sure a 'reward' is what we all want right now," the girl said in a strange, almost seductive tone, turning to Hilda and Bianca with a sly smile on her cute face. But before Hilda could process what Amanita was saying or what she meant by a reward for them all, Fennel pressed a button on a small controller that she had pulled from her lab coat pocket, which suddenly caused several metallic discs to fall from the dimly lit ceiling. The two girls cried out in surprise and Hilda closed her eyes expecting to feel their impact, but the blow was a lot lighter than expected and Hilda reopened her eyes to find herself laid on her back in minimal amounts of pain, their were discs around her hands and ankles and a large one around her waist, pinning her down, she looked over to see Bianca in a similar position next to her, just as shocked and clueless as to what was happening. Hilda then looked forward again and tried to rise as far up as she could to see Fennel and Amanita giggling and... disrobing. The Nuvema girl's mouth went dry and eyes widened upon seeing the now naked professors in front of her, Fennel with her large, voluptuous breasts and ass on display, further emphasized by the cuter more petite ones of her younger sister at her side.  
"It is now time for us to give you a reward, as well as a little one for ourselves too, since we don't get many visitors like you girls here." said Fennel, her voice just as low and seductive as Amanita's had been, and it sent shivers up Hilda's spine. The professor then pressed a second button on the controller which caused the discs around their waists to light up and whir, as if they were about to take off, but the only thing they did end up taking off was their clothes which almost seem to vanish, enveloped by the light source before the rings shut off again and remained as a tight metal prison Hilda noticed that her penis was already at full attention, Fennel's seductive voice had been a clear turn on, or maybe the Musharna events were still in the forefront of her mind, but what confused her above all else was the lack of surprise shown by Fennel and Amanita upon seeing her secret shame, as if they had known all along... but how?  
"I'll take the blonde one first okay?" asked Amanita playfully to which Fennel nodded in agreement, before the two naked sisters approached the bed ridden trainers. Hilda tried her best to break free in an anxious struggle but her efforts were useless, and soon Fennel was lowering down on top her, pulling the young girls face up to hers for a passionate kiss, making their intentions clear as if they already weren't, and this was enough to cause Hilda to give in, lack of resistance was really proving itself to be her weak point, but Hilda didn't know if that was a bad thing at this point. She let Fennel's long, wet tongue invade the privacy of her mouth, kissing her deeply and causing both of them to moan, Hilda could feel her cocks rubbing between the professor's ass cheeks, the feeling making her penis twitch violently, begging for entrance into Fennel. It was clear that Fennel wanted it just as badly, as after breaking the kiss, she rose up into a squatting position above Hilda, and began to lower herself slowly, Hilda watching in amazement as she saw all 8 of her inches disappear easily into Fennel's soaking wet vagina. The professor then began to bounce up and down on the large member, quickly picking up speed while Hilda just laid there uselessly, writhing and moaning loudly. After awhile she looked over to her friend and saw Amanita putting on a strange looking pair of leather gloves, Bianca already seemed worn out from whatever the mischievous young girl had been doing to her before, but it looked like things were about to go up a level. Hilda was unable to hear what Amanita was saying over all the moaning (including her own) but she assumed that Bianca could hear when her eyes widened and she began to struggle again, to no avail. Amanita then inserted two gloved fingers into Bianca's pussy and flipped a switch on the wrist of the glove, suddenly the gloves powered to life as Amanita began to finger the helpless girl, the glove acted as a powerful vibrator, making it seem as though she was drilling into Bianca, making her scream out and cum almost instantly, but Amanita didn't let up, continuing to pleasure and overwhelm her, the other vibrating glove also being used to now stimulate her breasts. Hilda's view was then obscured as Fennel lowered onto her, giving Hilda's mouth access to her heaving chest, Hilda accepted the welcoming invitation and began sucking on the professor's nipples, interchanging between them every time she needed to breathe or moan from the pleasure of fucking Fennel's tight pussy. It wasn't much longer before the two of them came hard and heavily, alongside what must have been Bianca's sixth orgasm. Amanita was also now using one of the gloves on her own vagina and soon came too, the four of them collapsing onto the sweaty, cum covered bed sheets, gasping for breath. "Wow that was amazing," sighed Fennel.  
"Sure was," agreed Hilda while Bianca could only manage a weak moan. But little did the trainers know that it wasn't over yet...

After a couple more minutes of resting the two scientists got back up, Hilda was expecting to be released but instead found Amanita now standing over her while Fennel went over to Bianca. "Round two!" smiled Amanita in her seductive voice. Hilda now noticed that the girl wore a strange belt-like device around her waist. "Do you like it?" Amanita asked, noticing where Hilda's attention was, "because if you do then you'll LOVE this!" The girl then pushed a button on the device which caused a long metal rod to protrude from the belt, about 10 inches long, with a rounded head at the end. Hilda gulped at the size of the strap on, but she didn't even struggle, she felt frozen in place, the only thing moving was her cock, once again growing with her arousal. Amanita began to playfully rub the strap on against Hilda's penis until it was fully erect, Hilda's precum acting as lube for the rod in the process.  
"SHOW TIME!" yelled Amanita lining it up with Hilda's wet pussy, causing Hilda to suddenly panic at the realisation of what was about to happen, she'd never had anything that large inside her before, but it was too late to stop her now. Amanita thrusted forward at a surprising speed, entering Hilda and stretching her walls as much as possible, Hilda felt like the strap on had gone all the way into her womb, and she moaned louder than she thought possible. Amanita didn't waste much time before she began thrusting, the pace was gentle at first but quickly got faster and harder, Hilda felt barely conscious, the pleasure was too much for her, she had never known how good it felt to be penetrated so deeply, it was like she had just unlocked a whole new world of pleasure to explore, and Amanita was the perfect starting point, she clearly had tonnes of experience. "I normally like explaining all of my toys and gadgets to people first, but I thought this one would be more fun as a surprise," laughed the young girl, who clearly loved being dominant, "But don't worry, there's still more to come." She then flipped another switch on the belt and Hilda felt something more stirring inside her, beginning to grind against and stretch her walls more, the strap on was now vibrating like the gloves had been for Bianca, Hilda thought she was going to go crazy subjected to all this pleasure, and it only increased from there as Amanita began using a vibrating gloved hand to jerk off Hilda's previously unattended penis, at this point it felt as though her entire body was shaking and vibrating. Hilda screamed as she came hard once again, this time her penis spraying sticky semen everywhere, all over herself, Amanita and Bianca and Fennel who laid in a 69 position, also cumming hard as they licked and fingered each other's vaginas. Amanita flicked a final switch which simulated the strap on cumming into Hilda, which Amanita explained was a harmless gel substance that also worked well for cleaning her vagina, so at least she'd got something hygienic out of the experience as well as pleasure.  
All the pleasure she had received today soon caused Hilda to black out again, this time content knowing that she'd experienced something completely real and not just a weird dream, but she was sure that she heard the faint mystical giggle of Musharna as her consciousness faded.


	7. Chapter 7

Putting the strange and erotic events of yesterday behind her, Hilda left Fennel's house early the next morning, finally getting the chance to visit the trainer school, where she met up with Cheren and beat him in a battle, his Tepig just had too much of a disadvantage now that her Oshawott was learning water type moves, and as a reward Hilda was gifted with some Oran Berries. The Nuvema trainer then headed to the Striaton gym after learning more about type matchups and status effects at the trainer school, she was surpirsed to find that the gym doubled as a fancy restaurant. As she had chosen Oshawott as her starter Pokemon, Hilda found herself matched up against Cilan and his Pansage, but Hilda was prepared and was able to beat the grass monkey Pokemon with the speed and power of her Lillipup.  
Now Hilda had moved on to training on Route 3, she had visited the Pokemon Daycare where the old couple who ran the place generously gave her a Pokemon egg that a previous trainer had left, they told her it contained a rare Pokemon that needed a strong trainer to take care of it, and Hilda felt honored to do so. She had also visited the nearby preschool where she was surprised to find that some of the young children already had Pokemon of their own, although their battling strategies were far from effective.

Just as Hilda was heading back out onto Route 3 when a familiar looking white and silver hooded person charged past her, almost knocking the shocked girl over. Before Hilda could regain her composure she heard yelling coming from the opposite direction, and turned to see Bianca and a young girl running towards her, their faces full of both anger and panic.  
"Oh Hilda it's terrible!" Bianca exclaimed, "That was the Team Plasma girl from the Dreamyard, she stole this girl's Pokemon!"  
"I want my Pokemon back," the young girl sniffed beside her, looking completely heartbroken. Hilda was horrified. Abusing Pokemon was one thing but Hilda didn't know that Team Plasma simply stole Pokemon at will, and from an infant no less, was this how they really intended to 'liberate' Pokemon from people? Hilda would not stand for it. "You stay here and comfort the girl," Hilda said and then pointed to the Daycare, "You can contact the police from there."  
Hilda then turned on her heel and began to jog in the direction of where the theif had ran, "I'll go get her Pokemon back," she yelled back to them, already too far away for Bianca to try and stop her, she was determined to rescue and return the girl's Pokemon and make sure that she brought Team Plasma to justice.

Hilda soon found herself outside a cave, in a secluded spot not far from the main path, according to her map it was known as Wellspring Cave. She was sure that this is where Team Plasma was hiding. Not far into the dark, damp cave Hilda found herself under attack as a wild Pokemon swooped down on her. Hilda reacted quickly sending out her Oshawott and ordering her to use Water Gun. Due to the darkness and quick movements of the Pokemon, Oshawott missed the first few attacks but when the Pokemon came in close, attempting a Confusion attack, Oshawott successfully hit what was now revealed to be a Woobat. Hilda tossed a Poke Ball at the Woobat, sure that the speedy psychic Pokemon would be a big help, and part of her wanted a psychic Pokemon just because of what happened the last time she had encountered one.

After catching the Woobat, Hilda headed even deeper into the cave, feeling lost and beginning to lose hope of finding Team Plasma as an hour went by. There were several bodies of water in the cave, but Hilda didn't have a Pokemon strong enough to carry her over them, their currents seemed abnormally strong, so she found herself just wandering around a maze of cave, hoping that Team Plasma also couldn't yet cross the water.  
After another hour of walking in circles Hilda finally found a new area, a small clearing that was a dead end, and in the center stood an annoyed ginger girl, the same Plasma grunt from the Dreamyard, but Hilda was shocked to find that she was still alone down here.  
"Hmph, so I'm guessing you're the reason my reinforcements didn't arrive you brat," the grunt said in a hostile tone, clearly very frustrated.  
However, this assumption slightly confused Hilda, "I didn't see anyone else," the trainer replied. Now it was the redhead's turn to be confused but her frustrated expression quickly returned- "I bet those idiots got lost, why do I have to do everything myself?" she sighed.  
"Give back the Pokemon you stole right now!" Hilda yelled.  
An evil smirk then slipped onto the grunt's face, her eyes gleaming in a way that seemed almost lustful. "Well I guess since I have you all to myself we could come to a little arrangement."  
Hilda suddenly felt very uncomfortable from the way she was now being looked up and down. "Let me introduce myself first of all," the grunt continued, pulling down her hood to reveal longer hair than Hilda had expected, the ginger locks falling past her shoulders and framing her face beautifully, with a less hardened expression she looked younger too, confirming Hilda's perception and the Dreamyard that they were a similar age.  
"My real name is now classified but you can just call me J sweetie," the grunt stated in an almost flirtatious way. You probably thought I left the Dreamyard in a hurry last time we met but after the mist wore off I decided to stick around and I just so happened to find you and that Musharna having an interesting time. Hilda gasped in shock, she had watched... and that meant what had happened there was real!  
J chuckled at Hilda's shock, "I guess she wanted me in that dream too."  
"Well what does that have to with anything?" Hilda asked, her voice now shakier than before, she found herself trembling slightly but she wasn't sure exactly why.  
"It means, if we have the same kind of fun now, then you can have this Pokemon back and I'll keep everything I saw to myself."  
Hilda's eyes grew wider, she had no idea what to do, she wanted to just battle J and get the Pokemon back, but then she would spread rumours of what happened at the Dreamyard, besides Hilda couldn't help but feel attracted to this girl despite how evil she appeared to be... she slumped her shoulders and hung her head in defeat- "Fine," she said quietly.  
J chuckled again and walked over to Hilda, tilting her head back up and pulling her into a deep kiss which caught the trainer off guard, this wasn't what she expected. J quickly invaded her mouth with her eager tongue, exploring Hilda's mouth and causing them both to moan, at the same time J was rubbing her thigh against the crotch of Hilda's tight shorts, causing her penis to harden quicker than she thought possible, Hilda was disgusted that a member of Team Plasma was able to turn her on so much. Eventually J broke the kiss, her smirk remained but something in her crystal eyes seemed to show a little more emotion than before, was she maybe enjoying this more than just releiving her horniness?  
Wasting no time she made Hilda lay on her back and had her watch J quickly undress, her young, beautiful body no longer covered in robes, Hilda was pleasently surprised by how large her breasts were. Before she could admire J too much though, her shorts were pulled off and her member sprang free, precum already falling from the head. "Now let the fun begin!" exclaimed J as she expertly lowered down the entirity of Hilda's thick shaft, showing no discomfort or restraint, this girl was truly something. Holding her hands behind her head, J bounced up and down on Hilda's shaft giving the trainer a great view while she was being pleasured immensely, it didn't take too long before Hilda screamed out, her cries of ecstasy echoing through the cave as she came hard into the grunt, J screaming out too as she also came.  
The two laid next to each other for awhile panting, then J rose to her feet, her emotionless, evil look had returned, "I was hoping you'd last a bit longer but a deal is a deal I guess," she threw the stolen Poke Ball and Hilda's shorts back at her, "your secret is safe with me, but maybe I'll ask for another favour like this down the line."  
By the time Hilda was dressed and on her feet, J had vanished and Hilda punched the wall in annoyance, she didn't even have a chance to say anything about how disgusting J was and how she'd never do this again, but a big part of her really wanted to.

By the time Hilda exited the cave she was surprised to see Cheren there. "What are you doing out here?" Hilda asked, really hoping he hadn't seen or heard anything happening in the cave. "I ran into Bianca and she told me everything, I came here to help and found a few of those grunts, they were no problem for me and my expert battling strategies though!" he said confidently. So that was what happened to J's backup Hilda thought. "Thanks for the help," she replied.  
"No problem, but did you get the Pokemon back?" Cheren asked.  
"Yep!" Hilda pulled out the Poke Ball, "I'll go return it now."  
"I'll take care of that, you've done enough so go on ahead," Cheren offered. Hilda knew he just wanted more credit but she was grateful nonetheless and headed onwards to Nacrene City.

 _ **Hiii! Sorry its been awhile since the last update but I ended up being really busy but I didn't want to abandon this story and I should have plenty of time over the summer, hopefully the wait was worth it :D**_


End file.
